A Whole Other BeginningAWOJ alternate beginning
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: This is another possible way that Kathryn could have been introduced into the story A Whole Other Journey and have the same adventures. Rated M for little kiddies... Muhahahaahaha. KatWard, Edward Elric/OC. R R please. One-shot


**Oh no... She's back...**

**With a new story!**

**SOUND THE ALARMS!**

**Okay, so I got bored one night and started making a Fanfiction of how Kathryn could have been introduced into the story.**

**I really want to make a bunch of Fanfics with Kathryn, cause she is totally badass! It's not fair! She should be in Fullmetal Alchemist... (No offense to Hiromu, I love it the way it is too)**

**So this is an alternate beginning, and if you want to see more fics with Kathryn Rockbell in there, you should leave a review and tell me you feel the same! The next chappy of AWOJ will be up soon so don't worry.**

**Love you guys!**

**P.S. HEAVY SMUT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric sat in Colonel Roy Mustang's office on an early Monday morning.

"So, Colonel, you owe me one for the train-jackers," Edward said, cocky as ever.

"Edward, I see you're going to hold this against me," Mustang replied with a yawn. "Well, what do you want?"

Edward glanced around the room. Everyone looked tired. Fury was close to falling asleep, Breda flashed a light in his eyes everytime they drooped, Falman let out the occasional yawn, Havoc smoked his cigarets like a life line, and Hawkeye didn't seem the least bit fazed. She continued her work, but still looked worn down.

"What's up with everybody? They all seem so tired," Alphonse said, following his brother's gaze.

"We haven't had our coffee yet. Is there a point to this visit?" Mustang asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No need to bite off our heads. As I was saying, you owe me a favor," Ed replied.

"Yes, yes. You already said that. Just get on with it," Mustang growled.

_Note to self: Mustang is not a morning person,_ Ed thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late!" someone shouted, bursting through the doors.

It was a girl, roughly a bit taller than Edward. She had long blonde hair with bangs swept to the side and held in a ponytail. She wore a military uniform and a sword, of at least five feet long and three feet wide, sheathed and strapped to her back.

She held seven mugs of coffee in her hands.

"What took you so damn long, Second Lieutenant?" Colonel asked, a bit happier now.

"Sorry Colonel," she said, moving to Falman without even a glance in their direction. "One cream, two sugars for Falman. The line was backed up around the corner. Two creams, three sugars for Fury," she replied.

Edward's jaw dropped as he stood from his seat and faced the girl. _It can't be her, can it?_

"I got here as fast as I could. Coffee, black," she said handing a mug to Breda. "I hope you're not too mad at me Colonel-

She had turned to face him when she saw Ed. Her blue eyes widened as they locked with his and the cups slipped out of her grasp, falling and shattering on the floor.

Everyone looked at the two. "Umm… Rockbell, this is-

"Edward," she grabbed the handle of her blade and pulled it from her back, "Elric," she spat. She unhooked the sheath from her back and let it clatter to the floor, then raised her blade at him. "It's been too long."

Edward clapped his hands and created his make-shift sword out of his auto-mail plating. "Here we go again," Alphonse muttered.

She lunged at him before anyone else could say anything. He raised his arm to block her oncoming attack. She tried to force her blade down, but he held his arm up with his other hand.

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy," he said, shaking his head at the girl. "You always used the same move first."

She growled and jumped away from him. "I told you, NEVER CALL ME KATHY!" she shouted.

She lunged at him again, swiping at his feet. He jumped and tried to jab her head, but she flipped out of his way. He rushed her and took swipes to her stomach, she easily dodged each one before kicking him in the stomach and sending him a few feet away from her.

"Three years, Eddy, and you still suck," she taunted.

"Kat…" he growled.

The now named girl threw her sword at him, the sharp blade sticking itself in the carpet a few feet away from him. She ran forward, gripping the handle, she swung herself around and planted her foot in the middle of Ed's face. He soared into the wall, smashing his head painfully against it.

Kat ran up to him, grabbed his collar and socked him in the jaw. Edward retaliated by kneeing her him the stomach, causing her to double over, and tackled her to the ground.

Hawkeye stood from her seat, ready to break up the fight when Mustang held out his hand, signaling for them to stand down. He was interested in who would win.

They were now rolling across the floor. Edward tried to jab at Kat's head, but she grabbed the blade between her hands, holding the tip two inches above her head. She rammed her elbow into his nose, cutting her cheek on the blade by accident, kneed him in the gut and rolled them.

He ended back on top with the blade to her neck. "Do you give?" he asked.

Kat unwrapped her leg around his and wrenched it to the side. The movement jarred his leg and stretched the muscle painfully. Kat used the opening to shove him off her.

She jumped back on him and held his left arm down. She grabbed his right and slammed the back of his plating into his nose, wrapped her leg around his again, and dug her other knee into his thigh. She then grabbed his arm and placed the blade against his neck, pressing hard enough to almost draw blood.

"Do _you _give?" she asked him.

Edward tried to wiggle free of her grasp, but she shifted her weight to her knee and dug it painfully into his thigh.

He winced. "Ow, ow, ow… Okay, all right. You win. I give," he muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Kat said, digging the blade in his neck, a thin line of blood seeping from the wound.

"I give!" he shouted.

She smiled and stood from their place on the floor. When Ed finished changing his auto-mail back to an arm, he offered a hand and pulled him up into a hug.

"It's good to see you," she said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Kathryn. Although, probably not very healthy," he said, exiting the embrace and wiping the blood from his neck and nose.

"Well, maybe if you would quit loosing, you wouldn't bleed so much. I went easy on you too. Otherwise this office would be beyond repair…" Kathryn muttered, glancing around the room.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here? First, you are ready to slit the other's throat, then you act all chummy? What's going on here?" Mustang asked, losing his cool demeanor.

"Colonel, you're getting grumpy. Let me go get new coffee and we'll explain when I get back," Kathryn said.

Picking up her sword and sliding it back into its sheath, she strung it over her back and left the room. Everyone sat in silence as Ed took his seat.

"Brother, I really don't understand why you two must always do that," Alphonse said with a sigh.

"Because, you offer no real challenge," Ed replied.

"Just because I don't try to kill you doesn't mean I'm not a challenge. You haven't beaten me once!" the younger brother exclaimed.

"Well, I can't beat Kathryn and she's beaten you so she's more of a challenge," Edward quickly fired back.

"Can you _please _shut up until I've had my coffee?" Mustang asked rubbing his temples.

Kathryn came back a moment later, a bandage on her cheek with five cups of coffee. She gave Hawkeye and Havoc theirs before moving to the desk. She gave one to Ed and set hers on the desk before moving behind it to Mustang.

"Here's your coffee," she said handing him the cup. "I also grabbed a few pain killers from my locker," she said grabbing a few pills out of her pocket and putting them in the Colonel's hand.

"How do I know you're not trying to poison me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Colonel, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't poison you, and it would have been ages ago. But… if you don't trust me, I can go find a megaphone and blow your head to pieces," Kathryn replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no!" he shouted waving his hands. "How do you always know when I'm injured?" he asked, popping the pills and sipping his coffee.

"Well, I've been working with you everyday since I was about eleven, not to mention you're always crabby after a weekend, and I'm just that amazing," she finished with a flip of her hair. She took a seat next to Ed and sipped her coffee.

"Why do you always insist on fracturing or breaking my nose?" Ed asked, referring to his very purple nose.

Kathryn reached over and popped his nose back into place. He screamed.

"Baby… You always leave it wide open, it's like you're giving me an invitation," she said as she pulled out some gauze from he jacket. She wiped up the blood on his neck and nose and wrapped the gauze around his neck. "That should hold," she said with a nod of satisfaction.

"Speaking of," Mustang started, feeling much better after those pills Kat gave him. "Would you like to explain what that fight was?"

"Umm…"

"Edward and I are childhood friends. We were neighbors growing up, and my twin sister is his mechanic," Kathryn explained. "When Ed got his auto-mail, he would spar with Alphonse to train himself. He came to me on the day I was packing to leave for good asking for a fight. I kicked his ass. Ed never knew I was military until today."

"And may I say, I am shocked as hell. But that explains why I can't beat you… But you do look very good in that uniform," he flirted. This earned his another sock to his nose.

"Ever since, we fight whenever we see each other to keep ourselves sharp. We never hold back. Ever. We take any chance we get. He even attacked me while I was asleep… I tossed him out the window," Kat said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, that was not fun."

"Edward, darling. I never said it would be. And you asked for it," Kathryn replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "So that's that. We become mortal enemies for the fight, then go back to being best friends when I win," she said smugly.

"Just wait until I win," Edward replied.

"Brother, you can't even beat her in her sleep. How do you expect to win ever?" Alphonse asked.

"Al! You're my brother!"

"This is all very interesting, but I must insist that the Second Lieutenant return to her duties," Mustang interrupted their banter.

"Yes, Sir," Kathryn replied. She grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and a pen and scribbled something on it and handed it to Ed. "This is my address. Wait for me there for when I get off work and we can go get something for dinner," she said standing from her seat. "Colonel," she said turning to Mustang and giving him a salute. She retreated to her desk and began her paperwork.

Ed stared after her before returning his attention to Mustang. "Where were we?"

"Now that I've had my coffee, we can discuss the payment for the hijackers. What do you want?"

"We need to learn about Biological Alchemy," Alphonse replied when Ed didn't.

"I see. You want to talk to an expert, I'm sure," he asked, standing from his chair and walking to his bookcase.

"Where did I put the Tucker file?" he wondered.

"Middle case, second shelf, third or fourth one in," Kathryn replied, not even glancing up from her work.

Mustang looked where she had instructed and pulled out a file. "How do you do that!" he exclaimed.

"I was the one who put it there, and someone has to know where everything is. You would fall apart without me," she replied, sparring a glance at him when she finished.

"That's probably true," Mustang mumbled as he sat back down.

"Shou Tucker, the Sewing-Life Alchemist. He specializes in the fusion of living creatures. In other words, he makes chimeras for a living. And since that's all he does, he should have a good understanding of Bio-Alchemy. I'll introduce you tomorrow. In the meantime, I have work to do. You two are dismissed," he said pulling out a stack of papers.

Edward stood and gave a pathetic salute, his mind clouded with the fact that he found Kat. He walked to the door, glancing at Kathryn. She flashed him a smile before returning to her papers. He smiled back and left the building.

Kathryn got out of HQ around seven-thirty.

She glanced at her watch with a sigh. She wanted to get out earlier, but Mustang must have made it his personal mission for her to be as late as possible.

She stopped at her usual take-out restaurant, ordering doubles of everything she normally got.

"They must be starving you at Head Quarters,' Tom, the cashier, joked. "Every time I see you, you're always ordering something more. Soon, you'll be eating everything in our kitchen!" he laughed.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm military or else I would get fat!" she joked back.

Of all the cashiers in this joint, Tom had to be her favorite. With his cropped, brown hair, green eyes, lean build, and gorgeous smile, Kathryn couldn't help but think he looked attractive. He was around twenty-one, so he was still young and had a sense of humor.

"No, but really, my best friend is back in town, so I'm picking up something to eat. Mustang made sure I got out late today…" she growled.

"You can't blame him, Kat. You're probably the only one who does anything right over there."

"I would say you're right, but I'm too modest," she said, paying and grabbing the bag of food.

"Kathryn Rockbell, a modest girl?" Tom asked, looking at the ceiling in wonder. "Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "Don't see it."

"Bye Tom," she chuckled and walked out of the store.

She took the back allies as usual, trusting them more than the real world. She made it to her hotel and nodded a greeting to the clerk who was waving at her.

She took the stairs up to her apartment, preferring them to the elevator. It gave her a sense of security, knowing it was very hard to break stairs compared to an elevator, and she liked the excercise. When she first moved in, she would be wheezing at the top step, now she could run up the stairs and barely break a sweat.

She walked to her door and unlocked it, stepping inside before shutting the door and bolting it.

"If there is anything missing out of my mini-fridge, I will push you out the window!" she called out into the apartment. She tossed her keys on the side table, took off her sheath and set them by the door.

"You wouldn't do that! We're on the top floor!" Ed called back from, what sounded like, the living room.

"Try me," Kathryn said as she moved to the kitchen. She set the food on the table and hung her military jacket on the back of the chair. "I picked up some take-out on the way home, so come and get it," she said as she went to the cupboard for some plates. When she turned around, Ed was already in the kitchen unpacking the food. "Looks like some never change…" she muttered while handing him his plate.

They grabbed large helping of everything until there was no room left on their plates.

"How are you not fat?" Edward asked.

"How are you still short?" Kathryn retorted. She chuckled to herself as she listened to Ed growl. "You want one?" she asked, opening her mini-fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Kathryn! You're only fifteen!" Ed scolded.

"I have it in good with the liquor store owner," she shrugged, closing the fridge with her foot and traveling to the living room where Alphonse sat quietly.

"How ya been, Al?" she asked, plopping into her couch-chair.

"I've been good. How about you?" he replied.

"As good as a military officer can be," she said twisting the top off her beer and taking a sip. "I don't ever unpack everything because you never know when you have to move," she said, catching his gaze at the full boxes tucked in the corner of the room.

Ed sat down and they began to eat and converse until it was late. Next thing they knew, it was ten o'clock. Alphonse excused himself.

Kathryn gave him a tub of rubbing oil for his armor and showed him to the guest bedroom.

She came back into the living rom and raised an eyebrow at the smiling Edward. "What?" she asked, taking a seat back in her chair. She unlaced her boots to take them off and tossed them over her shoulder.

"You have a guest bedroom?" he asked.

I always figure that since Mustang is your commanding officer, you'll show up one of these days. So when I move in, I always get an extra room for you and Al to sleep in."

Ed smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Well, I'm tired. I have to get up early and so do you if you want to find out anything useful," she said, standing from her chair and stretching.

"Good point," he said as he stood from his seat and followed her down the hall.

She stopped at her door and clenched her jaw.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

She shook her head and opened her door. She stepped into her room and shook her head again. Turning around, she lunged at Ed and smashed their lips together.

He was taken aback, but soon joined in her fight for dominance.

She pulled back for a quick breath of air. "You're not sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight," she told him.

"Then where am I sleeping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She answered by pulling him into her room and shutting the door. She glanced back at him nervously, but pushed it aside and pulled him to the bed. He let her scramble on it before climbing on top of her.

She pulled him down for another searing kiss, his hand untucking her shirt and moving under it to trace the side of her stomach.

His hand wandered up even more, grazing the underside of her breast, when he felt her beginning to shake.

He pulled back and gazed at her. "You sure about this?" he asked with worry.

They had touched each other, yes, bringing the other up to a high together, but never like this. Never all the way. This would be both of their first times.

She nodded her head. "Nervous is all," she replied.

He looked at her with understanding before coming in close. "Don't be," he whispered. He kissed one eyelid, then the other, then her cheek and down. Her breath hitched when he kissed the crook of her neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

Edward pulled up her shirt and tugged it off her body, tossing it somewhere on the floor. She pulled off his under-jacket and his gloves, running her fingers down the of his neck.

He sat up and pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere into the room. She tugged him back down to her lips, running her fingers over his chest. He kissed his way down to her chest, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, pinching and rubbing the other with his auto-mail.

She gasped and let out a faint moan. He switched his attention to the other breast and trailed his auto-mail down her flesh, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

She shivered at the cool metal as he began to unbuckle her belt. She did the same, not wanting to feel left out. He looped his fingers around her pants and underwear and slid them down her legs. Kathryn quickly did the same, pushing his pants, and boxers, down.

They were now both completely naked.

They stared at each other, not sure where to go next. Kathryn pulled Edward close until there was no space between them. He slid his hand down the outside of her leg, tugging her knee up to his side, their eye contact never breaking.

Kathryn pulled him down for another kiss. He slowly slid into her, filling her. She moaned and bucked her hips uncontrollably. He continued to move until hit her barrier.

He glanced up to her for a continue. She nodded and held him tight.

He slid out before slamming back into her wet warmth. She cried out in pain, digging her nails into his shoulders and leaving small crescents. He lifted her chin, her eyes filled to the brim with tears that she wouldn't let go of. He kissed her cheek and didn't move until she was okay.

He started slow, letting her adjust to the feel. She kissed and bit at his neck, making him growl deep in his throat.

Kathryn nipped at his ear. "Faster," she whispered.

He quickly obliged, increasing his pace, the bed creaking and groaning in protest. Her breath hitched and her head lolled back into the pillows, exposing her neck. He moved in and bit it, hard.

She gasped, loving the feel of it. "Harder," she moaned.

Not knowing what she meant, he pounded into her and clamped down on her shoulder.

She mewled in pleasure, scraping her nails across his back, leaving a trail of red, puffy lines.

"More," she rasped.

He pulled her leg up further, giving a new angle.

"M-more," she stuttered. She was close, she could feel it.

He moved his hand between them and began to play with her clit, pinching and rubbing the small bundle of nerves. Her back arched and her breaths came in quicker. The feeling of her squirming under him nearly brought Ed over, but he was going to make sure she was satisfied before he finished.

He began to do everything he could to make her come, toying with her clit, tweaking her nipple, and all but chomping on her neck.

She arched her back and nearly screamed as he pounded into her at the new angle. He hit the spot over and over, realising it was her G-spot. He slammed into it and kissed her ferociously to quiet her screams.

Her walls began to convulse, and Ed came with her, erupting from their highs. He continued to pound in her, letting them ride out the pleasure as long as they could.

When they were done, his arms shook and he lost all strength to hold himself up. He collapsed on top of Kathryn, feeling each and every one of her breaths and the frantic beating of her heart.

He pulled out of her and tugged her close, laying on his side. She turned into his chest and pulled him closer than possible. She breathed in his scent and let out a content sigh.

They fell asleep moments later, a mess of limbs and sheets, the smell of sex still hanging in the air.

* * *

**Hope that was better smut Moemon-Master!**


End file.
